


Needed to be Said

by Dis1832



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Family Drama, Overprotective!Rosalie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9555341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dis1832/pseuds/Dis1832
Summary: What if Rosalie didn't like watching Bella hurt Edward over and over again in Eclipse? What if she decided to say something instead of staying on the sidelines?





	1. Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight-related. I'm just enjoying using her characters to tell a story. Again, I repeat, I own NOTHING of Twilight! It all belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Though Stephenie Meyer does own the line with the (1), it's in the beginning of Chapter 26. 
> 
> Takes place after Rosalie tells Bella about her human life and what caused her to be changed (Chapter 7 in Eclipse), after the newborn battle (Chapter 25), but in the beginning of Chapter 26 before Bella has a heart-to-heart with Jacob.

Rosalie's POV

I slowed my running to a walk as I neared the house. _What a day…_

It had only been a few hours since we'd fought and won the newborn battle and spoke to the Volturi, but it feels like it had been days ago.

I still can't believe we put ourselves in harm's way because of _her._ I know Emmett, my wonderful Emmett, thought of her as a sister, not to mention so did Alice, but we could have died! Well we're already dead, but torn to pieces and burned to ashes type of dead.

And for what? Sure, we defeated an army of newborn vampires and survived to tell the tale, but seriously, why did we? When did we get a thank you? When did we get praised for basically putting our lives on the line so she could live?

She thanked us by allowing that _mutt_ to kiss the ever living shit out of her, that's what. Did she not know that Edward was hurting because of what she did? How many times does my brother have to pay for what he did?

I get that she's still wary of Edward leaving her because of what happened after her birthday in September, but he proposed to her! He cannot live without her; he couldn't live without her then and he still can't live without her now.

He made a mistake, he paid for it, she paid for it, we all paid for it but how many times is she going to throw that back in his face by disregarding his concerns about the wolves? How many times will she ignore my brother's subtle hints that Jacob is a manipulative, immature kid, because that's what he is – a kid. He only sees her as a prize to be won – not a human being that has feelings. He guilted her at every turn and what does precious Bella do? She lets him!

Well, everyone may be walking around on eggshells because they may think we "deserve" this due to us following along with Edward's plan to leave after her disastrous birthday, but I'm fucking done by treating her like a child!

I walked into the garage and turned my head towards the ceiling, catching Alice and Bella's conversation.

"Jacob is fine, Bella,"(1) I heard Alice reassure Bella. I scoffed and I could feel the anger welling up inside of me.

I was in Alice's bathroom before I knew what I was doing.

Their conversation stopped mid-sentence and I knew I probably resembled a vampire right then by the way Bella's eyes widened and her heart rate sped up.

"Rosalie…" Alice warned while eyeing me and she took a step closer to Bella, partially hiding her from my view.

"Don't you dare, Alice! She's eighteen years old! Stop treating her with kid gloves and treat her like the adult she is!"

I could hear Emmett and Jasper racing towards the house, having heard my outburst.

"Rosalie, dear, please. This was an emotional day for Bella."

I looked over my shoulder at Esme and saw her pleading expression.

I hissed and snapped my head back at Bella and Alice.

"Do you have any idea how badly I wish I could hurt you, Bella?"

I heard her heart rate beat faster and she became even paler, if that was possible.

"Rosalie!"

I glared at Alice, daring her to interrupt me again.

"Rosie, baby, calm down…"

I could feel waves of calm trying to eradicate the feelings of anger inside of me and I growled.

"Stop it, Jasper! She needs to hear this. STOP IT!"

Thankfully, he listened to me and stopped trying to manipulate my emotions.

"Now listen to me and listen good, Bella. I talked to you about my human life and what caused me to be changed, you remember that conversation right?"

I heard everyone, besides Alice, gasp. She knew where I was going with this; I'm sure.

Bella nodded, slightly, letting me know she remembered.

"Now make me understand something, you say you want to be changed into one of us, right?" Another nod. "You say you're ready to give up everything – your family, friends, the possibility to have a _child_ even – for this life, for Edward, am I correct?" Another nod.

"Then explain to me, what the _fuck_ you're doing."

"Rosalie!"

"Sorry Esme, but it needed to be said."

I watched Bella as her expressions flitted between shocked and confused. She honestly had no idea what she was doing? Was she that dumb?

"I don't understand, Rosalie… I can't live without Edward and like you said, I'm choosing this life. I honestly don't understand."

I couldn't help myself; I laughed. I could feel the stares from my family as they watched me laughing at something that wasn't funny at all.

"Oh Bella…" I shook my head and chuckled, tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear as I did so. "I honestly don't believe you don't know what you're doing."

She stared at me with a pout on her face and a pucker between her eyebrows. Obviously she was still confused.

"You claim to love my brother then prove it." I could see her open her mouth slightly, and I raised a hand, "Don't talk, just listen."

"You've hurt him so much since we've been back." I started and saw her blink as tears started to well up in her eyes. _Oh please, save the water works for someone who cares._ "You claim to love him and want to spend eternity with him then how come you kissed Jacob Black today?" I spat out his name, watching as she winced. "How dare you sit there with my brother's bracelet on your wrist and be so worried about another man – no, he's not even a fucking man, he's a fucking child! How dare you defile my brother's bracelet by letting his charm be next to the heart that Edward gave you? How fucking dare you?!" I hissed.

"Rosalie! That's enough."

I must have been really pissed off not to realize Edward and Carlisle getting closer to the house.

"No she needs to hear this, stay out of this Carlisle, please."

"Rosalie, back away from my fiancée."

I scoffed, looking at Edward, "Your fiancée, brother dear? Are you sure the wedding is still on? She did kiss that mutt, remember? Does she know how badly you were hurting?"

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head, "Rosalie, please, stop."

"NO! You're my brother, Edward. I may not always show it, but I do care about you and this family. I may not support her choice to become one of us, but I could understand why she'd want to – at least a little. I wouldn't want to be without Emmett, he's my mate; my one true love. If she was truly your mate, why is she stringing you and Jacob along, huh? Answer me that question."

It was deathly silent besides Bella's sobbing and Alice trying to reassure her. I rolled my eyes.

"It's really surprising that Alice is considered your favorite sister, Edward. I mean really, I'm sticking up for you and she's comforting the human."

"Edward," I turned to Bella and saw her holding her hand out and whimpering. "I'm so sorry."

I growled at her and stepped between her and Edward, "We don't need your apologies, _little girl._ You can't keep doing this. It's either Edward or Jacob. Put my brother out of his misery and for once in your life, make a fucking choice. Stop letting Jacob guilt you and manipulate you. Honestly, I wish you wouldn't choose my brother. You're exactly like Jacob – an immature, little kid."

I turned towards Edward and he had an unreadable expression on his face.

_I'm not sorry for what I've told her – what you heard and what you didn't get to hear. She needed to hear this and I needed to be the one to tell her. Though, I am sorry for everything, Edward. I do love you; you're my brother._

I kissed Edward's cheek and made my way into Emmett's waiting arms.

"Thank you, Rose, my sister." I heard Edward whisper and I caught his eye, slightly nodding at him.

"I want to go, Emmett. I need to get out of here." I whispered quietly, hoping he would be the only one to hear.

I saw him nod and we took off towards the woods. I had no destination in mind, but I knew I needed to be away from the family.

I knew my outburst was needed. The family could have tried harder to stop me, if they wanted. The fact that they didn't, obviously told me they felt the same as I did.

Maybe this was exactly the push Bella needed to make a choice and hopefully she'd choose my brother. I may not like her very much at the moment because of all she's done to Edward, but I knew he needed her in his life. I only hope she needed him too.


	2. Becoming one of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into what occurred after Rosalie and Emmett left at the end of the first chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series along with the characters. You'll see some stuff from Chapter 24 in Eclipse mentioned. 
> 
> I thought I was done with this story, but I ended up coming back to it because Edward wanted to say his piece..I guess. So here you go. Enjoy!
> 
> FYI...Anything in Italics are the thoughts Edward hears.

**Edward's POV**

There was a tense pause once Rosalie ran off to cool down and Emmett, quickly, followed behind her. He'd never deny his mate anything.

Would Bella ever be my mate?

Rosalie's words - "If she was truly your mate, why is she stringing you and Jacob along, huh?" - were ringing in my ears. In the background, I could hear Bella sobbing, her wet apologies, and Alice's comforting words, but I paid them no mind. The same went for my family's various thoughts in my mind. This was one of the times I wished I wasn't a mind reader.

I needed peace and quiet. I needed to think.

_"Edward?"_ I knew that voice. Slowly, I latched onto Carlisle's soft voice penetrating my thoughts. Letting his thoughts pull me out of my own.

Still not speaking, I turned towards the patriarch of the family and saw the raw concern in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Edward!" Bella wailed as soon as she managed to escape Alice's grasp, heading straight towards me.

My arms instinctively wrapped around her. She's everything I ever wanted. The question was, did she still feel the same about me?

The kiss shouldn't have happened. Didn't Bella see what he was doing?

Every brush of the shoulder she gave to my concerns played in my mind. Obviously, she didn't see or she did but didn't care. Which, frankly, hurt worse than her being blind to Jacob's ploy.

I was starting to realize a lot of things and none of them boded well.

Coming back to the present, I looked down at Bella in my arms. She had calmed, slightly, at the feel of my arms around her but not by much.

She whispered another apology into my cashmere sweater.

Hot, red anger swirled in my belly.

Pushing her away, I saw a flash of hurt flit across her features.

"No more apologies, Bella." I said, firmly and resolutely. "I don't want to hear another one."

With the help of my speed, I was able to place some distance before her reflexes kicked in to keep me close.

"Edward," I heard the shock in Alice's voice as she neared Bella once more.

With my gaze solely focused on Bella, I voiced to Alice, "Do you still see her becoming one of us?"

Several sharp intakes of breath were heard across the room, yet Alice's hiss was heard the loudest.

"How can you ask me that?" She sounded incredulous, "Of course I still her see becoming one of us and being a part of our family!"

Narrowing my eyes, I finally turned my gaze into the person I was closest to – besides Carlisle – in this family.

"Do you, really, Alice? Because from where I'm standing, I don't see how her future can still be as clear cut as you make it out to be."

If looks could kill then I'd be dead from the force of Alice's murderous gaze.

After quirking an eyebrow at Alice, I turned my attention back to Bella and saw her wiping her tears away on the sleeves of her blouse.

"I still want to become one of you, Edward."

And there it was. No mention of becoming my wife and being my one and only. It was all about becoming a vampire to her. She'd become obsessed with the idea of immortality. If asked, I'm sure she'd mention the Volturi as an excuse, but I knew better.

"You told me you understood the connection Jacob and I share, Edward." How dare she use my own guilt against me? "You said it yourself that Jacob patched me up after you left and it was bound to leave some sort of bond between the two of us."

I felt Jasper send a wave of calm my way when he felt my anger spike a few levels too high. Silently, I nodded to show him my thanks. I was going to need to be calm for what I was about to say.

"I know what I said, but you also didn't want me blaming myself. You wanted to place the blame all on yourself. Now, you don't want any of it."

I chuckled, bitterly, as I saw her blink several times before my words truly sunk in.

"Perhaps I haven't earned your forgiveness if my departure after your disastrous eighteenth birthday is still being used an excuse."

Bella continued to worry her lower lip as she stepped forward to come near again before she was stopped by Alice, who was eyeing me warily.

"You'd never be saying any of this if it hadn't been for Rosalie, Edward. She's putting thoughts into your head. I love you. I want to be with you forever. Isn't that what we both want?"

Rosalie hadn't done anything but open my eyes and made me see how foolish I'd been. How I'd been making my family pay for my mistakes when there was no need.

Knowing Bella wouldn't believe a word that was said in good favor of Rose at the moment, I shifted the subject.

"I think we both have a lot to think about, Bella. You told me yourself you loved him, but you loved me more. I don't know if I truly believe that." I said, slowly, and watched as every word seemed to cause her physical pain if the grip she maintained on Alice's arms was anything to go by.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to turn away when I heard it.

"Edward, please."

Strengthening my resolve, I continued to walk away and felt Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper follow behind me.

Alice chose to stay with Bella.

I could hear her whisper assurances and the rhythmic noise of her hand smoothing out Bella's hair.

_"I'm proud of you, son. I believe this short reprieve may be exactly what you both need."_

_"Oh, Edward."_ I heard the mental sigh before Esme wrapped her arms gently around me.

Jasper kept his thoughts, surprisingly, blank but a quick squeeze to my left shoulder was all I needed, to know he was supportive of my decision even if Alice wasn't.

I could only hope Bella and I would come to the same decision in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know some of you may have questions about Edward's thoughts in this little glimpse. Why did he say she was only with him for immortality? Why...why...why. He's questioning everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. Can you blame a guy? Not really. If you have any more questions then please let me know. I'll answer as best as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it! It was my first time writing in Rosalie's POV.


End file.
